You Leave Me Mesmerized
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: Nina leaves Eddie absolutely mesmerized. / One shot! Please R and R! Rated K ! *Author of Fake Daters, The Consequences of Destiny, and The Neddie Story!* (:


You Leave Me Mesmerized

Eddie sighs and looks down at his phone. He's in America with his mother before his senior year at Anubis and he's really bored. He scrolls through his contacts and stops when he sees Nina's contact. He smiles when he remembers her telling him that she lived in Miami, Florida**(1)**, too. He dials her number, and his smile grows even bigger when he hears her pick up the phone. "What's your address?"

Eddie smiles and writes it down. He hangs up and slips the piece of paper into his jacket pocket. He puts on his favorite high-tops and doesn't bother to brush his messy hair, which is sticking up everywhere, considering the fact that he just woke up a few hours ago. So, he puts on a black beanie**(2)**, fixing it so you can see his bangs flip out just a little. He barrels out of his room, down the long staircase, and into the living room where his mother, Maxine Miller**(3)**, sits on the couch watching Whodunnit**(4)**.

"I knew it!" Maxine exclaims, jumping off of the couch and pointing to the flat screen TV hanging on the wall. "Gracie**(5)** owes me twenty dollars!"

Eddie laughs and puts a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mom, what did you and Gracie bet on now?"

Maxine smiles and pops her collar like Eddie had taught her the summer before. "The last two people standing in Whodunnit. She said it would be Kam and Melina, and I said that it would be Kam and Kris. I was right!"

Eddie laughs and claps his hands a few times. "Great, mom. Anyway, I'm going to Nina's house for a little while. Will you be alright?"

Maxine nods and sits down on the couch again. "Isn't Nina that blonde girl with the feisty side that you told me about?"

Eddie nods. "Yeah. Why?"

Maxine smiles and nudges Eddie's shoulder with her elbow. "She's very pretty. I expect you to be dating her in at least a week, Eddie. You can snag her, especially since you inherited those good looks and that Miller charm from your mother."

Eddie chuckles and hugs his mother. "Thanks, mom. If you need anything, just call me."

Maxine puts her finger to her lips. "Sh, Eddie! They're going to reveal who the killer is in a few minutes!"

Eddie shakes his head in amusement at his mother and walks out of his house. She gets into those reality TV shows way to much then she needs too. He hops into his car and heads to Nina's house.

LINEBREAK

Eddie parks his car in Nina's driveway. He takes out his phone and checks his appearance using the camera. He nods. He looks okay. He gets out of his car and knocks on Nina's door. He smiles at Nina's Gran, Destiny**(6)**, and rocks back and forth on his heels. "Hey, Ms. Martin. I'm Eddie, Nina's new friend. Is she hear?"

Destiny's brow furrows, and then she smiles. "You're Eddie? Nina's told me a lot about you. She's hear. You can come in if you'd like."

Eddie walks into Nina's house and is surprised by how big it is, since it looks small on the outside. "What did she say about me?"

Destiny's smiles gets even bigger. "Well, she said you were kind of the bad boy type, and that she saw right through it. She said that you're nice, funny, and that you also had a sweet side." She didn't say that Nina called him pretty cute, though.

Eddie blushes a little and laughs nervously. "Um, where's Nina's room?"

Destiny laughs to herself when she sees the blush on Eddie's face. "Up the stairs. Last door on the left."

Eddie mutters a "Thank you." and walks up the stairs. As he walks down the hall, he looks at all of the pictures of Nina. His favorite one is of her with, who he assumes, her parents at the hospital just after she was born. He knocks on her door and opens it a couple seconds later. He smiles at her. "Hey, Nina."

Nina looks up and smiles. "Hey. I'm guessing this is why you wanted my address?"

Eddie nods. "I was bored, and you're my only decent friend in America. So, here I am. Surprise!"

Nina laughs and closes her book. She sets it on her bedside table and sits cross-legged on her bed. "I'm bored, too. What do you wanna do?"

Eddie shrugs and sits beside her. He then smiles when he thinks of something. "I saw your pool in the backyard when I was parking my car. You wanna go swimming?"

"What are you going to wear?"

Eddie smirks. "I'll think of something."

LINEBREAK

Eddie looks up from his phone when he hears the sliding glass door open and close. He sees Nina wearing a dark purple bikini, and he swears that he does a double take. "Wow. That bikini looks great on you."

Nina smiles shyly and blushes. "Thanks. Have you figured out what you're going to wear yet?"

Eddie nods and stands up. Nina can see his whole body now. He looks down at his attire, his boxers, and smiles at Nina. "I didn't want to get my clothes wet because then I'll get sick, and I _can't_ get sick during the summer. I hope you don't mind."

Nina eyes widen when she sees Eddie's toned and tanned six pack dotted with small freckles. She gulps and her blush darkens. "It's fine." She snaps out of her Eddie-induced "trance" and smiles. She runs and jumps into the pool, splashing Eddie and completely _drenching_ him.

Eddie flips his hair, slinging more water everywhere, and spits water out of his mouth like a fountain. He playfully glares at Nina. "Girl, you _did not_ just do that!"

Nina laughs and floats om her back. "I think I just did," she says matter-of-factly with a smirk.

Eddie laughs to himself when he sees that Nina's eyes are closed. He steps on the diving board and jumps right in front of Nina. On his way down, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her down with him.

Eddie and Nina pop back up, and Eddie laughs. "That's what you get for splashing me, Nina!"

Nina smirks again and kisses Eddie on the lips for a few seconds. "That's what you get for pulling me under the water," she says with a wink while swimming away.

Eddie's mouth opens and closes like a fish.

LINEBREAK

Eddie walks back into his house two hours later, still dazed and confused from Nina kissing him. He sits down on the couch beside his mother with that dazed expression still on his face. "Hey, mom."

Maxine looks at Eddie and smiles when she sees his expression. She knows what happened, but she asks anyway. She wants to see if he'll admit it. "Why do you have that dazed expression on your face, Eddie? Did something happen?"

Eddie nods slowly. "Well, Nina and I were swimming. She jumped in and completely soaked me. I jumped in and pulled her underwater with me. I told her that that was for soaking me, and she kissed me and said that that was for pulling her under. It was amazing and the best kiss I've ever had, but it was only for a few seconds!"

Maxine smiles knowingly and kisses Eddie's cheek. "You like her, and she likes you back." Her smile gets bigger as Eddie nods. "Mothers are always right. It's in their blood. Anyway, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, baby."

"Goodnight, mom. I love you."

Eddie sits on the couch all night thinking about that kiss.

LINEBREAK

**A Week Later**

A week later, Eddie is still thinking about that kiss, and he's been over to Nina's house everyday since then. He puts on grey jeans, a turquoise shirt, his leather jacket, his black high-tops, and his black beanie that Nina said looked good on him. He can't stand it anymore. He's going to Nina's house, and he's going to tell her that he loves her, no matter what.

Eddie walks into the living room and over to his mother sitting on the couch reading a book. "I'm going to Nina's house, mom. I'll be back in a little bit."

Maxine nods and waits until Eddie touches the door knob before she says anything. "Tell her you love her. Be good to her and never let her go. She loves you, and she's a nice girl. She deserves a nice, sweet, handsome young man like you, sweetie. Whatever you do, please don't break her heart."

Eddie nods and walks out the door.

LINEBREAK

Eddie knocks on Nina's door and fixes his beanie to how Nina likes it. He smiles nervously at Nina as she open the door. "Uh, Nina, I need to talk to you in private."

Nina nods and lets Eddie in. "We can talk in my room. Gran won't overhear us because she's getting her medicine at the pharmacy in town."

Eddie nods and walks up to Nina's bedroom with her and sits on her bed. He sighs and swallows his pride. "Listen, Nina. I haven't known you for that long, but I'm _positive_ that I love you with all of my heart. Ever since that kiss last week, you were all I could think about. You leave me absolutely _mesmerized_ by you."

Nina smiles and kisses Eddie gently. "I love you, too, Eddie."

"Nina, will you be my girlfriend?"

Nina winces and shakes her head. "Sorry, Eddie, but I have a boyfriend."

Eddie's mouth drops. "What!?"

Nina laughs. "I'm just kidding, Eddie! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

Eddie sighs in relief and kisses Nina passionately. "Don't you ever do that again. You gave me a heart attack. Promise?"

Nina nods and smiles. "Promise."

**(1): I really don't know where Nina or Eddie is supposed to live in America in HOA, so I chose Miami.**

**(2): Have any of you ever imagined Burkely slash Eddie wearing a beanie? I have and he looks hot!**

**(3): An OC for Eddie's mom that I made up.**

**(4): I do not own Whodunnit or any of the characters mentioned in this one shot.**

**(5): An OC I made up for Maxine's friend that she makes bets with all of the time.**

**(6): I have no idea what Nina's Gran's name is in the show, so I chose Destiny because I like that name.**

**Hey, guys! I hope you like this one shot I just magically whipped up for you! It's the longest one shot I've ever done! Please review, follow, and favorite! I love you! (:  
~fanficsrule2019**


End file.
